1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to image customization, and, more specifically, to an automated method for enabling an end user to create a customized, high-resolution version of an image via the Internet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Artists sometimes sell commissioned artwork that is customized for a client. With respect to art that is in digital form, image or photo-editing software, such as ADOBE's PHOTOSHOP, often is used to edit and customize digital images. For images with a lot of graphics and text elements, customizing the image can be a very complicated process. The resulting files are massive and can have thousands of image layers. An artist often will need to create a few hundred image layers, compress the file, create a few hundred more image layers, compress the file, and so on until the customized work is complete. Two main disadvantages with this process are (1) it is very labor intensive; and (2) the artist is required to do all the individual customization work on behalf the commissioning client.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a simpler way to customize digital artwork (and other images) that enables the client to customize the artwork himself.